The present invention relates to a method of treating a rock chip in glass in a vehicular windshield.
A rock chip in a vehicular windshield has a tendency to serve as a source for cracks if not promptly treated. These cracks extend across the windshield, adversely affecting the structural integrity of the windshield and obscuring vision of a driver through the windshield.
The current method of treatment involves the application of a transparent filler. An example of such a method of treatment is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,217 which was issued to TCG International Inc. in 1996. Unfortunately, the results of this mode of treatment are not predictable; sometimes the treatment works and sometimes it doesn""t.
What is required is a more effective method of treating a rock chip in a vehicular windshield.
According to the present invention there is provided a method of treating a rock chip in a vehicular windshield. The method consists of the step of inscribing in the glass of the vehicular windshield a circular crack barrier that surrounds the rock chip. Any cracks emanating from the rock chip tend to remain confined within the circular crack barrier.